Justice (episode)
When Wesley Crusher is condemned to die on an idyllic, primitive planet, Captain Picard must face breaking the Prime Directive to save the boy's life. Summary :"Captain's log, Stardate 41255.6. After delivering a party of Earth colonists to the Strnad solar system we have discovered another class M planet in the adjoining Rubicun star system. We are now in orbit there having determined it to be inhabited as well as unusually lovely. My first officer has taken an away team down to make contact and they are in the process of returning to the ship." Upon his return back from the surface, Commander Riker tells everyone with great enthusiasm about how great the planet he has just been on is; he explains that the planet's lifeforms are almost identical to Humans and that it is a class M planet, beautiful and stunning. Doctor Crusher suggests shore leave for everyone, stating that nothing is better than fresh air and open spaces. Lieutenant Natasha Yar states that the inhabitants' laws and customs are pretty straightforward and nothing out of the ordinary. What is special about them, however, says Geordi La Forge, is their great affection for others. The doctor's suggestion of shore leave is approved but only for a small group at first. Among them is Wesley Crusher, whom the captain personally designates as the one to evaluate this planet as a place for young people to relax. If their scans and observations support the report from the away team, then shore leave for the entire crew will be approved, says Picard. He just hopes the planet it is not too good to be true. Before they beam down, however, Commander Data continues to receive a faulty reading in the sensors, indicating there is something in orbit, despite the fact that nothing appears on the viewscreen. :"Captain's log, supplemental. We are in orbit of a planet designated Rubicun III, the home of a lifeform who call themselves the Edo. Our away team, including Wesley Crusher, has beamed down to make some arrangements concerning some well-earned recreation." Commander Riker, Lieutenant Yar, Lieutenant Worf, Wesley, and Counselor Deanna Troi beam down to the surface where they are passionately greeted and welcomed. Two of the planet's inhabitants, Rivan and Liator, introduce themselves by hugging everyone in turn. Worf compliments them on their planet and uncomfortably accepts the hugs and affections. Wesley isn't sure how to take them and how to react. Overall, these aliens are warm, empathetic, and seem to have thought of everything. Suiting to their fit and joyous lifestyle, people do not walk anywhere, but run and jog along. They wish everyone health and happiness, even passers-by as they run to the counsel chamber. When they arrive, three children take Wesley to play right away, while the adults enter the chamber to find more of a massage parlor, where people are playing games, dancing, exercising, receiving massages, hugging, and kissing. Meanwhile, aboard the , Data has completed his analysis. None of the internal systems are at fault; the reading, though mysterious, is accurate. It appears to be some sort of shadow, like something that is neither in nor out of their dimension. When the main viewer is not showing anything out there, Data hails the empty space, requesting that it identify itself. Suddenly, a strange object fully appears and the ship enters automatic red alert. The sensor readings do not make any sense, and the response to their transmission is difficult to decode. When La Forge looks out of the window with his VISOR, he experiences the same confusion; it is as if whatever he is seeing is not really there. Data, however, is finally able to make out something, stating that the message they are receiving translates as something like "stand by". Then, a small, transparent, ball-like object exits the big one, and passes right through the Enterprise s hull, moving through corridors and bulkheads. The shimmering ball of light makes its way to the bridge, and then rocks the entire ship as it speaks. Captain Picard speaks with it, explaining, between shakes, who he is, and that he is on a mission of peaceful exploration. It then demands to know why they have come to visit. Picard explains that they have sent down an away team to make peaceful contact and that he does not plan on leaving lifeforms there. It asks about the colony they just planted and Picard explains terraforming, and that they would only do it for uninhabited worlds. After a warning not to interfere with its "children" below, the object then communicates directly with Data, who falls unconscious. Down on the planet, Worf is extremely uncomfortable with the advances of the women, avoiding them as much as he can. He is not much concerned with pleasure, according to himself, as he is a warrior. Plus, he is convinced that these women couldn't handle his Klingon mating habits. When Riker fails to contact Enterprise, he gets nervous and orders everyone together, including Wesley, just in case. Troi doesn't believe it is anything these people have done, since they are much too open and friendly. Yar, who is just fascinated by the Edo, is talking with Rivan and Liator about their laws. They explain to her that there is no crime in their world and that no one breaks the laws. A long time ago, there was much disorder, but no longer. They explain that they have no police or law enforcement but instead have so-called mediators who select only one area each day for a certain period of time: the punishment zone. It is a completely random selection, no person ever knows when or where a zone will be and so no one risks death. The Edo explain to Worf and Yar, who are both very disturbed by this news, that there is only one punishment for any crime: death. While it sounds drastic, the Edo consider it very wise and a basis for their lasting peace. After all, since no one would want to risk execution, no one breaks the rules. Hearing this, the away team is immediately alarmed and heads off to find Wesley quickly, who they know is running around with the other kids, not knowing anything about these rules. Unfortunately, they are too late. While Wesley was playing ball, he jumped for it in midair, crashing into the greenhouse, past a short white bar, destroying the plants. And what's worse, the mediators picked that moment to show up. Everyone attempts to cover for him, pleading that he is only a visitor and did not know, but the mediators are adamant and insist on applying the law equally to everyone to avoid chaos, crime, and disobedience. It pains them deeply what they have to do, but given the circumstances and existing canon of laws, they have no other choice. As one of them raises a needle to inject Wesley, Worf and Yar draw their phasers and Riker knocks him down to the ground. The mediators are taken aback by this, not knowing why they are not allowed to simply execute the boy. They are disappointed in the Enterprise crew, stating that they thought they came as friends. They try to contact the Enterprise but there is still no response. On the ship, the bubble finishes its information exchange with Data and disappears, leaving him unconscious. At the same time, communication is restored. When informed about the situation, Captain Picard immediately beams down to the planet. Everyone seems as kind as ever when he arrives in the counsel chamber, and the dialog begins. They regret that their system of justice is troubling him. Liator explains that Wesley is being held, pending the execution of his sentence at sundown, and they stand by their system of justice. They explain that the tranquility in their lives has been made possible by their laws, for they are a people of law. Picard makes the argument that when Earth executed criminals, they thought for the longest time that it was necessary to do so until they learned to detect the seeds of criminal behavior; capital punishment is, therefore, no longer considered a justifiable deterrent. The Edo's reaction is a little confusing to comprehend, but they do seem to feel that Picard is suggesting some kind of a superiority. Since they apparently are not as advanced as they are, Liator suggests that they just use their superior powers to rescue the boy, stating that they would just record him as a convicted criminal out of their reach, an advanced person who luckily escaped the barbarism of their backward little world. But Picard tells them that he wants to honor and respect the Edo's rules and law, referencing the Prime Directive. He does take this time, since the Edo guarantee Wesley will not be harmed, to ask about the vessel in orbit. The Edo recognize it as their god, who is said to be somewhere up there; a protector who is far above them, both here and in another place, with great powers. Doctor Crusher calls in, and says Data wishes to speak with him urgently. Not wanting to involve all of the Edo, and not sure if he accepts their description of god, he beams himself, Counselor Troi, and Rivan up to the Enterprise. Rivan is amazed at "the city" in the sky, and is surprised that with all this power, they do not just take Wesley. When she sees the object in orbit, she kneels and bows down before it immediately, confirming that yes, it is god. Rivan is seems to be extremly frightened by the object. Deanna coaxes her to explain that she can identify it because it has appeared before. Suddenly, it then thunders for Picard to "return its child," and begins moving closer. Hurriedly, Picard attaches his combadge to Rivan and has her beamed back to the planet's surface, and the object moves off again. Picard then talks to Data about his experience. He explains that it was a large two-way communication in which he was given some information and they copied everything he knew. Data tells him there is more than one entity in question. They are aware they are being worshiped, and consider it harmless due to the Edo's present state of evolution. The complex, multi-dimensional object is not actually a vessel. The entities consider the entire star cluster as theirs, meaning that in his opinion, the colony should be removed. They are not sure what to make of the presence of the Enterprise, and they are observing it for curiosity. Dr. Crusher is worried more and more about her son waiting to be executed, requesting that something be done finally. When Data cautions that Picard should not violate the Prime Directive because it would make them appear deceitful, she angrily walks out. :"Captain's Log, Stardate 41255.9. Whatever the object or vessel in orbit with us, it hangs there like a nemesis. It is one thing to communicate with something mysterious but it is quite another to be silently observed by it. I am concerned whether it understands the same concept of reason that we do." Picard sends for Data to ask more questions, as he attempts to try and put together what he knows into some sort of decision. He is torn between the letter of the law, and the knowledge that the Prime Directive never intended to cover a circumstance like this. Data states simply that it is the object he should be worrying about. They know of the Prime Directive, but how it will be viewed is the question. How would they react to taking Wesley, especially with regard to that warning? Data believes that they did exist earlier in our dimension, but now are taking advantage of their present abilities. Perhaps they did share a value system like that of the Federation. He theorizes that the Edo are a child race they have chosen to protect just as the Federation puts down colonies and protects them. When Dr. Crusher arrives, Picard lets her beam down with him, and announces his decision: he will not allow the Edo to execute Wesley, regardless of the cost. Picard simply states that he will ensure Wesley will not be executed, but in a way everyone will agree upon. The mediators do not like it, saying he cannot understand what they were like before. Picard knows what they went through and their laws were in the spirit of justice for them, which does not mean being executed for such a minor offense. Risking the wrath of God – and the Federation when he returns – he gives the order to beam up. Nothing happens. When the Edo are vindicated, Picard then shouts to the ceiling that such laws as these – without degrees of punishment, and with such severe consequences – cannot be just. He argues that rules should also have exceptions, and that rules with no exceptions can never be just. The transporter works. When they return to the ship, Picard hails the object to inform them they are leaving, and that the colony will be removed at its signal. It dematerializes, which is enough for Picard. With Wesley's life saved, the Enterprise departs. Memorable Quotes "Nice planet." : - Worf "Let's hope it is not too good to be true." : - Picard, on Rubicun III "They make love at the drop of a hat." "Any hat." : - Geordi La Forge and Tasha Yar, on the Edo "Rivan, perhaps they can't run." "Can't run?! Of course, we can run, right commander?" : - Liator and Wesley Crusher, to Riker "They certainly are... fit." "They certainly are." : - Riker and Troi, on the Edo "When in Rome, eh?" "When in where, sir?" : - Riker and Worf "DO NOT INTERFERE WITH MY CHILDREN BELOW." : - Edo God "This may be nothing, but let's move all our people together." "Including Wesley, the boy?" : - Riker and Worf "RETURN MY CHILD." :- Edo God "We'd better find Wesley." : - Worf, when Liator and Rivan explain the nature of their laws "Sharing an orbit with God is no small experience." : - Troi, to Picard about Rivan on being on the Enterprise "I want to do something too! With you." "Uh... what?" "Something you can teach me. Will you?" "Well, actually, there are some games I... uh, don't quite know yet..." "It's playing ball. Will you teach me?" : - the Edo girl and Wesley "Are you prepared for punishment?" : - First mediator, to Wesley Crusher "It was probably unwise of us to attempt to place a human colony in this area. Of course, there are three thousand four other planets in this star cluster in which we could have colonized. The largest – and closest –" "Data! Don't babble." "Babble, sir? I'm not aware that I ever "babble", sir. It may be that from time to time I have considerable information to communicate, and you may question the way in which I organize it –" "Please – organize it into ''brief answers to my questions. We have very little time. Do they... accept our presence at their planet?" "''Undecided, sir." "..." "..." "Data... please... feel free to ''volunteer any important information." : - '''Data' and Jean-Luc Picard "The Edo want to execute my son. I will not allow that to happen, Jean-Luc." "Most interesting, sir. The emotion of motherhood is, compared to all others felt by Hu.." "SHUT UP!" "You were right, sir. I do tend to babble." : - Beverly Crusher and Data "I'm with Starfleet; we don't lie." : - Wesley Crusher "You're not involved in this decision, boy!" : - Picard, to Wesley Crusher "There can be no justice so long as laws are absolute. Even life itself is an exercise in exceptions." "When has justice ever been as simple as a rulebook?" : - Picard and Riker "Seems the Edo Lord agrees with you, Number one." : - Picard to Riker upon leaving Edo Background information Production history * Final draft script: * Revised final draft script: * Filmed: – * Premiere airdate: * UK premiere (BBC2): (aired out of order) Story and script * This was the first script to be commissioned for the series after the pilot episode (then known as "Meeting at Farpoint") was written. Due to the extensive rewrites that the story went through however, it ended up being the eighth episode to be filmed. (Creating the Next Generation: The Conception and Creation of a Phenomenon) * Writer John D.F. Black used his pseudonym "Ralph Willis" in the credits, because the televised episode bears little resemblance to his original first draft script. In Black's treatment, the colony of Llarof installed punishment zones to fight anarchy, however the zones are now enforced to abide the law, but for only those who are deemed not immune to them. An Enterprise-D security guard, Officer Tenson, protecting two children while on shore leave, happens upon a crime scene, and is shot dead by the policeman Siwel, who is also killed by his partner Oitap on the spot, for misinterpreting his duty. In his first draft, Picard decides not to help the rebels led by Reneg who fight against this system of council member Trebor. Finally, it turns out the rebels install a similarly totalitarian regime when they gain power. In the second draft, the rebel leader, called Reneg is put on trial and executed for treason. Picard muses on the topic of people having their right to decide their own justice without interference. (Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion, p. 40; Creating the Next Generation: The Conception and Creation of a Phenomenon, p.44-45) Production * This episode was the first to feature location shots since the holodeck scene in . The Edo exteriors were filmed at the Tillman Water Reclamation Plant in north Los Angeles, and the section with Wesley's fall at the Huntington Library in Pasadena. (Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion, p. 40; Star Trek Encyclopedia) * The Tillman plant was right under the flight path of Van Nuys municipal airport, which meant that airplanes were constantly flying over the head of the actors, and the entire scenes filmed there had to be re-dubbed in post production. http://www.tvsquad.com/2006/12/05/star-trek-the-next-generation-justice/ Cast and characters * Josh Clark, who later went on to play Joe Carey in Star Trek: Voyager, appears here as an unnamed tactical officer. Given the time frames of TNG and VOY, it is possible that this unnamed officer is Carey, assuming a later transfer to Engineering division and departure from the Enterprise-D prior to 2371. Sets and props * The Edo God model was later reused as Lysian Central Command in . * The statue seen in the corridor outside the starboard lounge was previously seen in Deanna Troi's quarters in the episode . * The guitar-like instrument used by one of the Edo bears a striking resemblance to Adam's guitar seen in the Star Trek: The Original Series episode . Another similar instrument appeared later in the first season episode . Continuity * This marks the first of three times the Captain shows a native female her home planet from orbit. This happens again with Nuria in and Lilly in . This approach clearly has meaning to the Captain as he tells Anij in , seeing his home planet from space for the first time was a moment where time stood still. * The Prime Directive is violated by Captain Picard by interfering in the Edo's judicial system. This was referenced by Lieutenant Commander Dexter Remmick later in season one in . * Riker tells Worf "When in Rome..." while they are running with Rivan and Liator on Rubicun III. Nine years later, Julian Bashir says the same thing to Worf during their trip to Risa in . Jonathan Archer also said this to T'Pol (who also did not understand the reference) while hosting a Tellarite delegation on 210 years earlier in . * This episode bears a resemblance to in that both involve a starship coming into contact with an Eden-like planet under the direction of a godlike machine. Reception * A mission report for this episode by Patrick Daniel O'Neill was published in The Official Star Trek: The Next Generation Magazine Vol. 4, pp. 5-8. Video and DVD releases * Original UK VHS release (two-episode tapes, CIC Video): Volume 4, catalog number VHR 2395, * UK re-release (three-episode tapes, Paramount Home Entertainment): Volume 1.3, catalog number VHR 4644, * As part of the TNG Season 1 DVD collection * As part of the TNG Season 1 Blu-ray collection Links and references Starring * Patrick Stewart as Captain Jean-Luc Picard * Jonathan Frakes as Commander William T. Riker Also starring * LeVar Burton as Lt. Geordi La Forge * Denise Crosby as Lt. Tasha Yar * Michael Dorn as Lt. Worf * Gates McFadden as Doctor Beverly Crusher * Marina Sirtis as Counselor Deanna Troi * Brent Spiner as Lt. Commander Data * Wil Wheaton as Wesley Crusher Guest stars * Brenda Bakke as Rivan * Jay Louden as Liator Co-stars * Josh Clark as Conn * David Q. Combs as 1st Mediator * Richard Lavin as 2nd Mediator * Judith Jones as Edo Girl * Eric Matthew as 1st Edo Boy * Brad Zerbst as Medical Technician * David Micahael Graves as 2nd Edo Boy Uncredited co-stars * James G. Becker as Youngblood * Darrell Burris as operations division officer * Steven Craig as Edo * Jeffrey Deacon as command division officer * Susan Duchow as operations division officer * Nora Leonhardt as science division ensign * Tim McCormack as Bennett * Lorine Mendell as Diana Giddings * Brad Phillips as Edo * Steve Reed as Edo * Tricia Sheldon as Edo * Brian Sterling as Edo * Unknown performers as ** Edo God (voice) ** Edo massage girl ** Edo player ** Edo runner ** Edo woman ** Female medical officer ** Ten Edo ** Transporter chief (voice) ** Two Edo musicians Stunt doubles * Unknown stunt performers as ** Stunt double for Brent Spiner ** Stunt double for Richard Lavin ** Stunt double for Wil Wheaton Stand-ins * James G. Becker - stand-in for Jonathan Frakes * Darrell Burris - stand-in for LeVar Burton * Dexter Clay - stand-in for Michael Dorn * Jeffrey Deacon - stand-in for Patrick Stewart * Susan Duchow - stand-in for Denise Crosby * Nora Leonhardt - stand-in for Marina Sirtis * Tim McCormack - stand-in for Brent Spiner * Lorine Mendell - stand-in for Gates McFadden * Guy Vardaman - stand-in for Wil Wheaton References Arithmetic; away team; ball; bridge; ; captain's log; class M; dance; death penalty; desktop monitor; Earth; Edo; Edo God; Emergency Manual Override station; ensign; fountain; guitar; harp; kiss; massage; Mediator; medical tricorder; Milky Way Galaxy; music; necklace; nudity; number one; orbit; painting; planet; Prime Directive; probe; punishment zone; ready room; red alert; Rhea; Rome; Rubicun III; Rubicun system; Saturn; scanning device; sickbay; stardate; statue; stellar cluster; Strnad colony; Strnad system; syringe; tricorder; turbolift; type I phaser; unnamed plants; viewscreen, VISOR; window External links * * * * * |next= }} cs:Justice de:Das Gesetz der Edo es:Justice fr:Justice (épisode) ja:神からの警告（エピソード） nl:Justice ru:Правосудие (эпизод) Category:TNG episodes